


The Word

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Will’s hands fly to his face to cover it as he arches his back and reflexively grinds his ass down harder, Hannibal’s words catching him off guard and sending a shot of vibrant heat straight down his spine and into his dick."Fuck, Hannibal, you can't just say that kind of stuff," Will chokes out.





	The Word

**Author's Note:**

> I missed justfuckmeup. But here is what I would have submitted :-P

“That’s it, Will. Ride Daddy’s cock. Let me feel you.”

Hannibal looks up and marvels at the beautiful man atop him. His Will is truly magnificent --- naked, a thin sheen of sweat across his skin which catches slightly in the moonlight, and a creeping blush quickly spreading from his face down his neck; Will’s arousal and embarrassment clearly grow in equal measure at his words.

Will’s hands fly to his face to cover it as he arches his back and reflexively grinds his ass down harder, Hannibal’s words catching him off guard and sending a shot of vibrant heat straight down his spine and into his dick.

“Fuck, Hannibal, you can’t just say that kind of stuff,” Will chokes out. The sensation of Hannibal’s dick in his ass combined with the embarrassment of THAT word completely overwhelming him and leaving him at a loss. Hannibal knows better than that.

“Fuck you, Hannibal, you know not to say that. We’re done here.” 

And with that, Will makes to lift himself off and prove his point.

Sensing a retreat, Hannibal’s arms quickly shoot out, his whole body leaning up while one hand grabs Will’s neck in a firm grasp and the other plants itself firmly at the base of his skull, dragging Will’s face down and forward to meet his.

Only an inch or two separate their faces now, and Hannibal holds him there, pointedly arching his hips up into Will and reveling in the shocked gasp that it earns him from the other man.

“You will take everything that I give you, my dear boy, because you love it” another pointed roll of his hips.

Leaning slightly up to Will’s face, Hannibal slowly moves his mouth to Will’s ear, his lips lightly dragging against the shell.

“One day, you will let me have you with my eyes on yours while I hear you say it.” Hannibal gives a light tug to the hair at the back of his neck which has the added effect of bearing Will’s neck for him. He pulls their chests slightly together at this, closing the small gap between their bodies, as a barely there whimper is drawn from the smaller man’s lips.

“You will be there, atop me as you are or under me, it is of no real matter. But I will have the word from your mouth.”

“Hannibal, please…” Will whispers.

“Ah ah, that is not it, my love,” Hannibal interjects, leaning his body back against the mattress, careful not to release his grip from around Will, bringing them both down.

They lay now together, flat out on the bed, Will spread out across the length of Hannibal, his dick still firmly inside the younger man.

With his hands still wrapped around Will’s neck, Hannibal holds him there those scant few millimeters from his own face, their eyes locked, and begins to rock up into Will.

“It excites you and embarrasses you, for you to see me in this way, for me to give it a name such that I have. But it is just that, my dear Will. It is nothing to be ashamed of.”

The arm that sits placed at the nape of Will’s neck slides down to the middle of his back, drawing Will into a tight embrace.

“You love it because it describes the measure of comfort you receive from me, from this,” ducking his head in, Hannibal runs his lips along the column of Will’s neck, drinking in the gentle sigh that comes with it and the almost imperceptible relaxation of Will’s muscles that follow.

“You love that only I can make you feel this way. That it's only me that you want to make you feel this way…”

Will’s breathing begins to pick up at this, the tell tale signs of his release begin to crest, and once again it is too much. Squinting his eyes, he turns his head away from that scorching gaze. 

“Please, please, I need…” he whines.

At that, Hannibal’s hand clenches at Will’s back, his hips pick up the pace, and his mouth returns to that place at Will’s ear.

“Shhh, I have you, Will. Come for Daddy.”

With that Will’s whole body convulses in a series of choked out, wracking sobs, and he is coming on Hannibal’s dick, a sticky warmth making its way between the two of them. 

Hannibal closes his eyes. The feeling of Will’s softness clenching around him completely undoes him, and with a drawn out groan against the side of Will’s face, he follows.

A minute or two goes by with just the sound of their breathing. Hannibal finally laughs quietly, breaking the silence.

“You're an ass.” Will says, falling off onto his back to lay beside the older man.

“Yes, but you love that too,” Hannibal replies, turning to face Will and dragging him in for a kiss.


End file.
